


Gallifrey Reborn

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the Time Lord race still exist? Are there secrets the Doctor doesn't know? Will the birth of his hybrid daughter lead him to the answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey Reborn

Emily couldn't help but stare at the man from across the bar. She was oddly attracted to him, his face was defined and his hair was a scattered brown mess, he downed another bottle and ran his fingers through it. He held a deep interest, a deep concern, as he watched the wall with glazed eyes. He was more dressed up than the other men around, the majority wore jeans and a baggy shirt, not him. He wore a pinstriped suit, tie and trench coat. Emily attempted to figure him out, a wealthy man, fresh off of work, possibly married. 

For a moment Emily simply watched him. She brushed her curly brown hair behind her shoulders and headed off to the bathroom. She pulled eyeliner and mascara from her bag and worked on fixing herself up. Her Spanish completion made her dark blue dress shine. She did a small twirl on the tile floor and smiled at the mirror. She herself was buzzed but not quite incoherent. She left the bathroom and searched for the man again. She found him, not having moved an inch, from his previous location. 

She walked up to him and spoke in a calming voice. "And what's a man like you doing in a run down pub like this?"

"Drinking away a memory" he sighed. "It's not easy."

"No?" Emily paused. "What happened to her?"

He was silent for a moment. "She forgot me."

"Come dance" she smiled. "I'll help you forget her." She extended her hand

The man stared for a moment. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily" she brushed her hair back again. "What about you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He sighed and took a drink from the new bottle that was set beside him. 

"A doctor?" Emily smiled. "Come dance doctor." She extended her arm out to him again, and this time he took it. 

Emily led him onto the dance floor and she began to dance along to the music. The Doctor however only held his bottle and continued to drink. He drank until he could barely stand, he stumbled around making Emily laugh. The Doctor watched her with amusement as she twirled. He suddenly became fascinated with the way she moved. He had never seen anyone quite like her, her eyes shone like caramel colored stars, and her hair seemed to fall into place with such ease. In short, she was beautiful. He imagined himself running his hands a her perfect body, exploring her body. 

It had been centuries since he had that sort of fun, and he was craving it now. After all the pain of losing Donna, all the heartbreak of remembering Rose and the others, the loss of his family, his race, his planet. It couldn't hurt, one night with this clearly drunk girl, one night of fun, and then he would go, he would get in his Tardis and be off saving things again. Just one night of fun. 

He chuckled for a moment. Then he took her hand. "You wanted to have fun?" Emily nodded. "Follow me." He took her hand and dragged her outside. The chilly London air shocked them both as the Doctor led her into a back alley. He pushed her harshly against the brick wall and ran his hands from her shoulders, to her breasts, to her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips with great pressure. Emily smiled as the Doctors hands made their way under her dress. 

Her hand grabbed his wrist and their eyes met. "My flat is right there" she laughed. "Let's go inside." The drunken Doctor followed her inside and up to the third floor, once the door closed her tiny dress fell to the floor. The Doctor smiled and began to slip out of his own clothes. "You can keep the tie" she giggled. 

He obeyed, stripping out of everything and loosening the red-brown tie. He let out a gentle moan as Emily grabbed it and led him into her bedroom. Without hesitation he pushed her back onto the red sheets and fell on top of her. "I think you need a doctor." He ran his hands across her chest and down to her thighs. Gently he kissed down her body as he spread her legs apart, he pressed his lips against her hips and continued down. His mouth hovered slightly over her clit. He blew a constricted breath of cool air between her legs and she smiled. After a moment of teasing her he began to eat her out, starting slow but enjoying it more and more as the moment passed. 

Emily ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on it gently. He let out another moan as he kissed back up her body until he reached her lips. He pushed down against her as she shook in pleasure. They began to make out as his hand traced her breasts and moved back down between her legs. Gently his finger slid in and out of her wet pussy. Gradually he added another two fingers. He continued to kiss her, focusing now on her neck. 

He smiled down on her, his eyes shone in pure enjoyment. His tie hung from his neck and ran across Emily's bare breasts. He bent down and gently began to suck on her nipple, his fingers still sliding in and out of her body. Emily moaned continuously, unable to contain her pleasure. The Doctor could feel his dick get longer and harder, he was teasing Emily as much as himself. He was enjoying it, the feeling of another body so close to his. Her breathing was heavy and hit the Doctor like beautiful music. He moved his fingers faster and deeper, attempting to speed up her breathing even more. 

The Doctor teased Emily until she could no longer take it. She reached for his dick, making him moan in pleasure. With her free arm she pushed his body closer to hers and slide his dick inside of her. They both let out an exaggerated sigh of pleasure. Her legs entertained around his and they pulled him down closer. He thrusted himself in and out of her, going deeper with each breath. His hands gripped the bed frame and shook it as he thrusted. Emily let out a scream of pleasure as her hands scratched down the Doctors back leaving faint marks. 

The Doctor could feel himself growing closer to orgasm. He went harder as he slid easily in and out. His breathing was rugged as he inched ever so closer to his orgasm. He took a deep breath, and as he let it out, he came. At the same time so did Emily. He fell on top of her in pure ecstasy. After a short time he rolled off and lay beside her, she rested her head on his chest as his fingers curled around in her now messy hair. His free hand reached for hers. 

As Emily rested her head on his chest she noticed something strange, his heart was beating so fast it almost seemed as though it was double. "Hard work?" She giggled. The Doctor simply sighed, his head was spinning from the alcohol and sex. He continued to play with her hair until his hand became weak. He was becoming increasingly tired and once Emily had drifted off to sleep he joined her. 

The Doctor awoke with his head pounding. He wasn't quite sure where he was, he collected himself and searched the the flat, this was clearly not the Tardis. He felt Emily's hair on his bare chest and noticed neither of them were wearing clothes. His hearts raced, slowly he slipped out form under Emily and searched for his clothes. He quickly slid on his pants and struggled to button his undershirt. Emily rolled over and smiled. "Good morning Doctor"

The Doctor simply stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. He quickly came to the realization of what he had done. "Please get dressed" he sighed, covering his forehead. Emily obeyed. She climbed out of bed and slid into a light grey pair of sweatpants and a black sports bra. The Doctor sighed and wrapped his trench coat around her. "I have to go." 

"Keep in touch?" Emily's eyes were full of regret, just like the Doctors. 

"That will be hard." He swallowed. 

"Married or something?" She laughed slightly. 

"Not anymore." He coughed. "I have to go"

"You can stay a bit if you'd like." 

"No I can't, I don't live near here."

"Where do you live?" 

"Nowhere anymore, I travel."

"Travel back here anytime?" 

"Don't plan on it."

"You're a traveling Doctor."

"Yup."

"I can travel to you." She smiled. 

"Nope"

"Why not" she pouted. "We could travel together."

"I'm an alien." 

Emily was dumbstruck. "An alien?"

"Yes."

"You've got to be shitting me." She laughed

"No I'm an Alien, I can show you." He said as he continued dressing. 

"Seriously you can't just fucking say you're married or some shit, not I'm a fucking alien!" She mocked his voice. 

"I am." He contained himself. "I'm a Time lord"

"A Time Lord? That's not even creative. So you're from Mars or some shit?"

"No, no I'm not. Not from Mars." He sighed. 

"Get the fuck out of my flat!" She spoke in a stern voice. 

"Emily, clam down."

"Calm down?" She shouted. "Calm down! A guy I just had sex with is telling me he's a motherfucking alien!" 

"I am."

"Get out Doctor!" She screamed. "You've probably never even been to medical school!"

"Emily-"

"Out!" 

The Doctor threw his tie around his neck and headed for the door. "It's you're last chance to see my spaceship" he smiled, knowing how it worked with others. 

"Out!" She threw her bedside clock at the wall beside the door and the Doctor scurried past. 

He walked through the cool morning air, racking his brain as to where he parked the Tardis. He walked by the bar he had been at the night before and hung his head in shame. He would never get drunk again, it only ended in tragedy. He found the Tardis at last, parked outside a flat that formerly belonged to the Tyler's. He smiled as he stepped inside, glad to be back in the place he called home. 

The Doctor started up the Tardis, eager to get out of this time, this place, this life even. He sighed as he set the Tardis to a date and planet far from this one. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off. After only a moment the Tardis was brought to an abrupt stop. "That was faster than expected." He smiled. "Good girl." He took in a deep breath and stepped out into the world he had chosen. He was frozen in place however, it was the same spot he had just been. "No, no, no, no." He climbed back into the Tardis. "Take me away." He spoke. 

The Tardis started up again, he leaned back and watched it. It stopped after a moment and he stepped out again. "No!" He screamed and hurried back inside. "No!" He pressed his sonic screwdriver against the consul. "Take me away!" It started up again as soon had he slammed his hand against it. And once again it stopped all too soon. The doctor ran out and kicked the Tardis. The door slammed shut and locked. "Oh come on thats not even fair!" He shouted at the box. 

He slugged against it and sank to the ground. He let his head fall into his hands as he felt a deep unease in his stomach. Something was wrong. He pulled himself to his feet and sighed. "Fine I'll go." He spoke to the Tardis. 

The Doctor made his way to the busy street. He caught the attention of a young girl. "Excuse me ma'am, this might sound crazy but what's the date?"

"June seventeenth." She smiled. 

"What year?"

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. The Doctor stood for a moment trying to deduce his surroundings. 

"You!" He heard someone shout from behind him. 

He turned around to see Emily charging towards him. "Emily!" He smiled and held out his arms. 

"You bastard!" She slapped his across the face. 

"I may have deserved that." He sighed. "How long has it been?"

"Three fucking months!" She shouted. 

"Quite down, why don't we go to your flat?" He winked. 

"We need to talk."

"Yes and we will talk in your flat" he turned her around and pushed her as he walked away. "Now let's go."

She pouted but she followed his directions and they silently walked to her flat. Once inside the Doctor saw his coat flung over the kitchen chair. "Sit" Emily ordered.

"You kept the coat." He laughed. 

"Sit." She said again. 

He obeyed and scooted into the wooden chair that held his coat. Emily sat across from him. "Sitting so far so you won't be tempted to hit me?" He laughed, hiding the slight fear he felt. 

"Yes" she glared at him. 

"Look I'm sorry for leaving." He sighed. "I should've-"

"I'm pregnant." She interrupted. 

"Oh." The Doctors face went blank. "Is it-?"

"it's yours" she sighed. 

"Oh" The Doctor began to lose his calm as he leaned back into the chair, his eyes focused on the white ceiling. He had gotten her pregnant, that means a mixed child of two species, and there was a chance it would be like him. He couldn't bare the thought of it. He had been a father once before, but there were others like them, they weren't alone in their pain, they were content with it. However now there was only him, and this soon to be child. But there was also a chance that it would be like Emily, dominant with the human traits and qualities. 

If he became a father again that would mean no more traveling, no more getting lost in space and time. He would be grounded on earth, the Tardis would become useless, and he would have to live like a human. Not to add the fact that danger seemed to follow him wherever he roamed. Now a child was arriving. 

"It could be a mistake." She sighed

"Oh?" The Doctor looked down. 

"I took a home test a few weeks ago, I haven't been to the actual doctor yet, I have an appointment for tomorrow."

"How old are you Emily?" His voice shook. She didn't answer. "How old are you?" He repeated. 

"Eighteen."

"And we met in a pub?"

"Fake I.D. Look the point isn't that I was drinking, but rather the consequences. How old are you anyway? No older than forty I assume."

"I'm over nine hundred years old."

"Again with this fucking alien bullshit?" She shouted, tears collecting within her eyes. "You tell me you're alien and then you leave me! Where did you go anyway?"

"I didnt go far, I'll show you after we find out."

"Find out what?" Emily shouted. 

"One or two."

"One or two what? Children? Why does it matter, huh? If we have one are you leaving and two staying? It doesn't matter!"

"I just need to know." He stared at the wall. "Please." 

"I have an appointment with Doctor Watson in the morning." She collected herself. "You're welcome to spend the night." 

"I can't, please understand." He paused. "I will be back in the morning, I will be here I promise." 

He grabbed his coat and left the flat. He raced back to the Tardis. As soon as he was inside he let out a violent scream. He cried, kicked, and punched, taking out all his anger on his beloved Tardis. He fell against the wall as tears poured from his eyes. He pulled on his hair and screamed in agony. He was not ready for this, he didn't want to be a father again, not now anyway. He had thousands of years left to live, and he knew he wouldn't be able to spend it all with Emily. Not to mention he knew very little about her and she knew even less about him. The Doctor however was a gentlemen and knew he couldn't leave her alone, especially if their child was dominant in the Time Lord genes. He continued to cry as day faded into night. 

A hybrid child would grow up in agony. Knowing too much, but not enough. The Time Lords have never exactly mated with the human race before, it was dangerous. The species were so similar yet so different, one part human, two parts Time Lord, it could mess with the whole system. Not to mention this child would grow up not knowing half of it's life, not knowing half of it's history, they would be one of a kind. 

One heart beat or two? It all boiled down to that question. Which gene would be dominant, Time Lord or human? His head spun as he recalled his sons. Both of them had been so happy, living on Gallifrey, the shinning suns beating on the silver leaves, his memories caused him pain. Not only did he remember their life, but also their death. The death of the whole Time Lord race. 

The Doctor slammed his head on the Tardis wall behind him out of frustration. The time ticked by slowly, the night seemed to go on forever. Agony hit him like a bolt of lightning, he has set Emily up for a life of hell, raising a Time Lord was not easy, yet a hybrid, if it could even survive past six minutes on earth. Two hearts or one? The question continued to haunt him.


End file.
